An Organization XIII Christmas!
by StayAlive
Summary: Demyx is planning the best Christmas ever along with help from Roxas and Xion. Will it go just as they plan, or will it all go up in flames, literally? Merry Christmas everyone!


**AD: Hey everyone, as I promised, here's An Organization XIII Christmas! Since in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Organization XII never changed with to XIV with Xion I guess I'll leave it how it is, but Xion will still be in it! Well, enjoy! And Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts products or any Christmas carols or movies.**

Demyx sat crosslegged in front of the television throwing popcorn up and trying to catch it in his mouth. Failed attempts littered the floor around him. Well, Demyx will be Demyx. It was late in the night during which most of the other members would be in their beds asleep. So Demyx felt comfortable enough to turn on the, yup, you guessed it, the Hallmark channel. The 25 Days of Christmas specials were on and Demyx couldn't resist a good Christmas movie. Tonight was _Christmas in Handcuffs_. An old favorite of Demyx's. Just thinking about Christmas in general made his insides squirm. He loved that holiday above all the others. The others…well…the others had bad memories wrapped around them. Halloween: Axel made the entire organization watch a scary movie then afterwards went through the trouble of scarring Demyx, which was no trouble at all. He about gave the poor Nobody a heart attack, that is, if they actually _had_ hearts. Easter: Their first Easter, Xemnas found out about it from a mission and decided that the organization should celebrate it if they were to one day be whole once again. He had Demyx dress up as the Easter Bunny so he could "hippity-hop" around the castle and hide the eggs he had bought at the grocery store. Demyx ended up falling down three flights of stairs and had most of the remaining eggs smashed on top of his head. 4th of July: Axel shot some fireworks at him, just barely missing him. New Years: His cloak caught on fire from one of the leftover sparklers they had saved from the 4th for this occasion. Christmas has been the only holiday kind to Demyx. Suddenly, he had an idea. He was going to make this year the best Christmas Organization XIII ever had!

_~*~_

"A week till Christmas!" Demyx sang running up and down the hallway where his fellow members' rooms were.

In all honesty, nobody could figure where the boy got his energy from. He stayed up all night watching Christmas specials then was his normal hyper self in the morning. You had to guess that it was the time of year. Christmas does that to people like Demyx. For everyone else, well…

Axel wrenched his door open and chucked his pillow at the running Demyx. The pillow hit its target, Demyx's face. Axel squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his ears. "Demyx, do you really have to sing that? Everyday we wake up hearing you sing how many days are left until Christmas. What's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal?" Demyx repeated astonished. "What's the_ big_ _deal_?! Well, I'll tell ya. It's _Christmas_! The most wonderful time of the year!" he exclaimed twirling around in a circle with his arms out to his sides for balance.

Axel shook his head slowly at the musician in front of him. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Anyway, it's really not that great. We sit at the table at dinner like every other day, eat some microwavable food and get presents we could get if we really wanted. We are Nobodies after all."

"But it's the togetherness of Christmas! Even though we're not exactly family, I think we could pass as one," Demyx insisted. "And this year will be the best one yet. I'll make sure of it!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You do that, Dem. Good luck with making a Christmas worth having," he said waving Demyx off as he walked off down the hall.

Sighing, Demyx turned around to see the organization's youngest members behind him. Roxas and Xion. His face immediately brightened upon seeing them. "Hey, you guys, are you excited for Christmas.

Roxas looked nervously at Xion. "Um, well, it _is _our first Christmas. So we don't really know what to expect."

"Don't worry; this year will be the best one yet!" Demyx assured. "Do you guys want to help me get this ol' castle in time with season?"

Xion shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Roxas grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Great!"

_~*~_

The next few days found the three decorating the hallways of the castle. On the fourth day, they took a break from decorating and Demyx decided to make Christmas cookies and they finished the hallway decorations the next day. Demyx smiled at their work. Each hallway had tinsel hung on the walls with poinsettias at the corners; mistletoe was in every doorway they could find. Everyone ignored the mistletoe though…Guess they didn't want to kiss, haha. Demyx then grinned at his two accomplices. "Good work, guys," he said laughing.

They smiled back at him. "Thanks," they said in unison.

"It was fun," Xion said.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now I can't _wait _for Christmas. What are we gonna do about presents?"

Before Demyx could answer, Xigbar stepped out of a portal between them. "Hey guys," he greeted. "Xemnas just called for a meeting."

"Ok," Demyx said following Xigbar into the portal.

"What if he cancels Christmas," Xion whispered to Roxas behind Demyx.

"Don't worry, he won't. He couldn't."

"Roxas is right," Demyx added before they each disappeared into their seats.

Xemnas sighed loudly once everyone was accounted for. "It seems the Heartless number in all of the worlds has suddenly decreased. I am calling a vacation for a week until the number increases."

Demyx couldn't help it when he heard the news, he cheered aloud. "Yes!"

Roxas and Xion grinned at each other. The news was better than they had assumed, a _lot _better.

"Also," Xemnas continued, "Seeing that the break is around the Christmas season, we will be celebrating the holiday."

This information brought even more joy to the trio. Everyone else shrugged it off. There were a few groans, but it seemed most people didn't really care for it. Axel was the one Demyx easily pointed out amongst the group. He had his legs slung over the arm of his chair with his back leaning against the other one. Hearing the news, he tilted his head back to let out a loud groan. Demyx sighed; he wished Axel would get into the Christmas spirit.

After the meeting, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion talked about the present issue. They finally agreed to go around and have each member get another member a present. Looking for the members and explaining what they were doing took up the rest of the day. Demyx looked over his list at the "Gift-Buddies!" and nodded in improvement:

_Xemnas and Saix_

_Xigbar and Xaldin_

_Vexen and Luxord_

_Lexaeus and Zexion_

_Axel and Demyx_

_Marluxia and Larxene_

_Roxas and Xion_

"Way-to-go, team!" he congratulated. "I think we did well and most members were willing to cooperate, too. The others, of course, needed a little persuading, but this will be the best Christmas ever!"

"Is there anything else on your list that we need to do?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Christmas eve is tomorrow after all," Xion added.

Demyx flipped out his other list. "Yes, we promised everyone that we'd get them wrapping paper and bows to wrap their presents for them and we need to get food for tomorrow night's dinner. Oh and also a Christmas tree."

At the mall, Roxas was in charge of getting the wrapping paper, Xion had bows, and Demyx got the food. While out, they spotted some other members buying there presents. Some actually looked happy and waved when they passed. Xemnas even wore a Santa hat and had Saix following him carrying packages. Xemnas felt it necessary to get everyone a present like Demyx, but he wouldn't let Saix see the present he had picked out for him. Saix grumbled along and hid his own present for Xemnas.

When they got home, they each hid their presents and said good night to each other. They ended up passing out on their beds, exhausted from the busy day.

_~*~_

Axel stalked down the halls with Marluxia behind him. Seeing that the fire-wielder had been in a bad mood, Xemnas had ordered Marluxia to keep an eye on him. To say Axel wasn't in the "Christmas Spirit" would be quite the understatement. At every intersecting hallway, Axel would merely glance in the direction of the poinsettias making them burst into flames. The first time, Marluxia about had a heart attack; he would have, too, if he had a heart. Afterwards, he brought back the beautiful, red flowers back to life. Halfway down the hallway, where Axel's room was, he stooped, turning on Marluxia.

"I'm going to bed," he snapped.

Marluxia smiled weakly and bid Axel a good night before going to be himself. For the first time, he actually couldn't wait for Christmas. He had a wonderful gift for Larxene and couldn't wait to see her face. Axel recent mood couldn't affect anyone around him. Everyone was too into the spirit.

_~*~_

The next morning found Demyx, Roxas, and Xion working hard. Roxas and Xion were in Roxas's room, wrapping the presents the other members brought in. As they worked, they played Christmas CDs Demyx had lent them, singing loudly. They were even playing Christmas songs down in kitchen Demyx working with Xaldin, preparing the night's meal. By four o'clock, the presents were wrapped and stalked in Roxas's room, a Christmas tree was set up in the lounging area, yet to be decorated, and the food was just beginning to heat up for dinner.

Demyx sighed, but grinned as ran his fingers through his hair. "Finally, some rest," he said. "It's a relief knowing everything's almost done. We'll eat at five thirty and then decorate the tree after!"

They walked over and sat down in the lounging area where the fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Xion placed her elbows on her knees. "Do you think that Santa guy you told us about will bring presents, too?" she asked.

"I told you, Santa's just a fictional character…he doesn't exist," Demyx replied slowly.

"Oh yeah…" Xion said.

"Don't worry," Roxas said comfortingly, "I bet it'll be a wonderful Christmas, right Demyx?"

Demyx nodded. "Uh huh, the best one Organization XIII's ever had!"

Xion brightened at this and sat up straight. "Good, I can't wait!"

After Demyx told the two about his past Christmases, Xaldin entered the room with his Christmas apron still on. "It's time to eat," he said unusually cheerful.

Smiling, the other three followed him into the dinning room where a long white table sat with a red tablecloth on top and green placemats topped with a white plate with a Christmas tree painted on. Glasses of cranberry juice sat next to ice water, a large turkey was in the middle with different assortments of food surrounding it.

"Yummy!" Demyx squealed sliding into a chair next to Roxas and Xion. As ten minutes slowly passed, the other members filed into the room and found their seats.

Everyone bowed their heads as Xemnas began the toast.

"Oh, Kingdom Hearts, watch over us as we enjoy our Christmas vacation so that we will be refreshed once it is over so that we may collect hearts for you."

Everyone nodded, drank their cranberry juice, and suddenly they were all in a frenzy trying to fill their plates. Xemnas sighed and went back to his conversation with Saix. "As I was saying…"

Demyx laughed as he stood to catch a flying piece of turkey Xigbar had thrown. When his plate was finally filled in this manner, Demyx snuck a secret look at Axel. It seemed the red head was enjoying dinner. This made Demyx chuckle as he began to eat. Roxas and Xion looked around Demyx to see what he had been looking at and smiled at each other and also began to eat.

…The food was delicious! Before they knew it, the meal was over and they were all helping with dishes. Demyx was secretly thankful for this. Usually it was his job. This only proved his point of the amazing affect Christmas had on people. Seeing it happen to the members of Organization XIII was simply an eye opener.

Demyx ran to his room to the ornaments he had made every Christmas to hang on the small tree he usually put up in his room. Setting them on the couch, he called everyone over to help hang them up. Laughing at the amazing sight, Demyx lifted Xion up on his shoulders and handed her something. "Put it on the top," he encouraged. Laughing, she did as she was told. It was a small replica of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas caught Demyx's eye and nodded in approval. Demyx beamed back. He hoped after the vacation he might look better under Xemnas's eyes. The tree was beautiful when Larxene lit it with her electricity. After that, they roasted marshmallows as Demyx read The Night Before Christmas. He found it strange that none of them had ever heard of it before. Of course, Demyx only read it by himself on past Christmas eves. The others found it quite humorous to listen to as they threw in their own twists and comments. Even Axel had some fun.

"Oh crap," Axel cried in sarcasm at the end. "Don't run into the chimney, Rudolf!" Everyone roared in laughter.

"Time to put cookies out for Santa!" Demyx exclaimed running into the kitchen.

Axel mood changed swiftly as he followed Demyx, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you keep playing this _joke_? There is _no Santa_! Alright?"

Demyx looked taken aback. "It's always fun to pretend," he objected quietly as he gave an uneasy, small smile.

Axel growled in frustration. It was hard to believe he had actually been having a good time only minutes ago. Suddenly, the tree burst into flames. Thank goodness the presents weren't under it or else they would've had met the same fate……all of Demyx's ornaments…simply, gone to waist…

"Axel…" was Demyx's quiet voice, "…how could you?"

After seeing that there was no hope for Christmas…and that it was over…ruined, the others had left to their rooms. Demyx sighed; he guessed it would be like all the others. After this, the other members wouldn't want to participate; at least, he didn't think so.

Demyx got two cookies from the container and took a large bite out of one of them before setting them on a plate, and putting it on the fireplace. The clock read eleven o'clock. Demyx smiled sadly at Axel. "Santa comes at twelve if you're going to stay here," he said before taking a step back into a portal that opened behind him to his room.

Axel said nothing as he walked over and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

_~*~_

Axel awoke with a start. The midnight bell had just rung. He sighed with annoyance as he looked around. The fire in the fireplace was almost out and was just giving off a faint glow. What used to be the Christmas tree was now only the blackened skeleton of one. "Demyx will have plenty of other Christmases," he grumbled, "by himself. He doesn't need to include me with all of his _festivities_."

A noise in the chimney startled him. Axel stood up quickly when he saw a black boot and someone climbing out of the fireplace. "It can't be…" he gasped.

The man dusted himself off and stood up straight, laughing. "Ohoho, of course it can!"

"Santa? Really? What kind of fool does Demyx take me for?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "I must say, number eight, Axel, the flurry of dancing flames, and you have been quite naughty this year, especially during the Christmas season. Where's your spirit?"

"If anyone says _anything _about Christmas _spirit_, I will be forced to rip their head off!" Axel cried exasperated. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

The man spread out his arms and smiled kindly at Axel. "Why, I'm Santa Clause, of course." With a snap of his finger, the charred Christmas tree spun and was immediately returned to its original state, Demyx's ornaments and all. "I think your friend Demyx will be happy about that; maybe even the others, too. I would have come here the past few years, but I can't go so far off track to visit one person. Since there's thirteen of you this year, I decided to come."

"There's fourteen of us, sir," Axel objected.

Santa nodded. "I know. I hope to show you the Christmas spirit before the night's over. To tell you the truth, I actually don't know how, but I can be quite determined." From behind his back he brought out a present wrapped in red and black. "Merry Christmas, Axel. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day," he said taking a bite out of the uneaten cookie and snapping again, all of the presents wrapped that day appeared underneath the Christmas tree along with a few new ones from Santa. "It's not so bad to believe in things you can't see. Merry Christmas." With that he disappeared, leaving his present for Axel on the ground.

Frowning, Axel bent over to pick t up. Once he had opened it he found, underneath the tissue paper, a Santa hat. He grinned and shook his head. Axel opened a portal and appeared in a CD store. He closed his eyes trying to remember what kind of music Demyx liked to listen to. He found two of the CDs and took them, knowing that if Nobodies stole it didn't exactly count as stealing. Axel stopped in another store to wrap them. He knew that his wrapping skills weren't the best, but it was the thought that count, was that it? Axel set the presents with the others. After that, Axel found some old Christmas lights Demyx had used in years past, but hadn't had time this year. The rest of the night found Axel on the roof and window ledges silently hanging lights. When he was all done he subconsciously found his was back to the couch and, with a contented sigh, fell asleep smiling.

_~*~_

The next morning, the members of Organization walked into the room with surprise and shock all over each and every one of their faces. Demyx had his mouth hanging open; he could barely believe what he saw. Axel appeared beside him, smirking and wearing his new Santa hat.

"You know, a fly could fly right in there then you'll choke and that won't be much fun, would it?" he asked.

Demyx opened and closed his mouth, but no sound managed to come out, he was still staring, too. "How did you do this, Axel?" he finally choked out weakly.

Axel put his hands on his hips. "You really think I could, or would for that matter, do this?" he snapped. He grinned at Demyx's reaction. "Kidding, it was Santa."

At this, Demyx burst out laughing. The other members had wondered over and started unwrapping presents without the two. "There is no Santa," Demyx joked laughing harder. "Don't worry about all this, I won't tell the other members if you don't want them to know."

Axel shook his head in disbelief, but still smiling. "Whatever you say, Dem."

Demyx walked over to the tree near the fireplace. All of his ornaments were exactly the same, just how he had made them. It wasn't possible for Axel to make all of these in one night. Even the heart on the top, which had been completely broken in the fire, looked brand new. Demyx was amazed at all of this. A piece of paper on the mantle above the fire place caught his eye. Demyx reached up and grabbed it. It said:

_Demyx,_

_It is a pleasure to finally be able to visit you for Christmas. It's nice to see that you've gotten the rest of Organization XIII in on the Christmas Spirit as well. Now, about that Axel guy, hoho, well, to say the least, you have a good friend in him. Keep an eye on him for me, would you? Never stop celebrating Christmas. It's a relief from your work and the stress I know it would put on everyone._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Santa Clause_

Demyx smiled to himself and looked up at Axel who was telling something funny to Roxas and Xion who got their own Santa hats from Santa and a new charm to put on their Keyblades from each other. Demyx could see that Axel was already wearing the amber drop necklace Demyx had gotten him. Demyx looked under the tree to find his own present. He found two, thin square packages wrapped and then tied with ribbon. Curious, Demyx ripped the wrapping paper off quickly. A grin slowly lit up his face when he saw the two CDs. An arm slung around his shoulders. Surprised, Demyx looked up at Axel who had appeared silently behind him while he had been opening his present.

"Thanks, Axel!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Demyx."

**AD: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone has a great holiday and vacation from school, etc. college whatever. Have fun, and as my wonderful literature teacher says: Don't do anything stupid! Haha! Hoped you liked it. Review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
